Im a big girl now
by butterscotcheyedgirl
Summary: Nessie is getting more and more grown up. bella isnt sure what to make out of it. edward is acting like every father does and will jacob still be just a friend, or will he become more? R&R please.
1. not my little girl anymore

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.. I WISH I DID BUT I DONT SO .. :(**

**ok so i was first just going to write this as a one chapter , but i was thinking about doing e.p.o.v and more of Nessie growing up and how bella feels about that so tell me if i should!**

**Also people are you guys excited for twilight in the movie theater!! im dicting school that day and my friend and i are going to make t-shirts and other nifty things!!**

* * *

"Nessie time for school, everyone's already in the car." I called from the stairway. It had been four years sense the volturi came and we live in Alaska a couple towns away from Tanya and her coven.

Nessie is now to the age of 13, and is getting seriously moody these days. She tries to even hide from her father to protect her thoughts. (It all started when Edward once while she was sleeping saw that she dreamt about kissing Jake and threw a fit.) Its "evading her privacy". Like it's not to everyone else besides me!

She didn't answer me. I could hear her heart beating and tell that she was in the bathroom. Then when I listened more closely I herd faint crying and my motherly instincts took over and I ran right up there.

"Nessie what's wrong??"

"Nothing, just leave me alone I don't feel like going to school today."

This defiantly wasn't like Nessie she loved school. Then I smelt it. Her blood. She was bleeding. My baby was hurt and I needed to get in there fast. I pulled the door of the hinges and ran into her. Then I realized why she was bleeding.

"Oh, baby girl its ok"

I held her I'm my embrace. More sobs came out of her eyes and then she started to clutch her stomach. Then I herd to foot steps coming are way. Shit. Nessie herd them to and ran into her bed room as fast as she could.

"Love, what's wrong you and Nessie have been up here for a while and were going to be late." Edward said.

Jacobs's eyes were blazing with fear. "IS NESSIE ALRIGHT?? And what's that smell?"

Nessie started to whimper, she must be so embarrassed that Jakes and her father are up here! I need to get them out of here fast! I mad my shield that protects my mind loosen and spoke to Edward through my mind. _Edward, Nessie has just become a woman if you know what I mean and this is probably going to kill her of embarrassment so I need you to get Jake out of here and tell Alice to go to the store instead of school and get… equipment for this situation. _Edward looked at me with wide eyes and just nodded.

"Jake, come on Bella's got this taken care of lets just go to school."

"NOT UNTILL I KNOW WHATS WRONG WITH NESSIE!!"

_Edward, go down stairs and explain to him, but tell him not to mention anything to Nessie afterward._

"Jacob, Ill explain everything we just need to go down stairs"

This time Jake actually listens and the two of them went down stairs together. Thank god my husband is smart.

"Ness, honey you can come out now your father and Jacob are downstairs and Alice is going to go get you everything you'll need."

My little girl who's now a women_ sob, sob _came out of her room and into my arms.

"Oh, Mommy I love you thanks."

It melted my non-existent heart when she said that. She hadn't said anything like that ever sense she was in this teenager stage for the past couple months. Then it hit me, my baby was now a women. She will start to be interested and guys more, and (gasp) if she had sex she could get pregnant! Now a whole new type of danger was out there waiting for my baby and I needed to protect her.

And what about Jacob? Now that she was going through puberty would he start to move in on her? He was stuck in the age of 16, but did that matter to him? Would he start to feel more than friendship for her now? It was for certain that one day he would love her like that and she would in return, but I had thought there was still time for her to be my little girl. NO, this is not happening for at least 2 more years, I refuse for it to happen! But if it did could I stop it, would I stop it? I knew one thing for certain I would have help to stop it if it happened this early, my husband wont like his little girl becoming Jakes girlfriend this early(_or ever). _I smiled to myself at this thought. I'm going to have my little girl be little for as long as I can.

**so did i do good? it was my first story so please give me some constructive critizism,and i was thinking doing the next one as e.p.o.v when jake asks him for reneseme's hand in marragie? good idea ? please tell me..**

**LOTS OF LOVE,**

**KAYLIN**


	2. Nothing we can do about it

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT BECAUSE I AM NOT STEPHAINE MEYERS...AND I NEVER WILL BE, BUT YOU KNOW THAT...**

**ok, im sorry that i havent updated latley on any of my stories i have just been having writers block mayjorly..**

**well for this chapter i did Renesemes p.o.v and Edwards... its a litttle differnt but Im setting it up so there can be more chapters. **

**ENJOY**

* * *

R.P.O.V

When I woke up the next morning I was in shock. I looked at the mirror and gasped. I had boobs! I was used to growing extra fast but never quite this fast. _Hmmm, maybe Jacob will stop thinking of me as a child._ Then I remembered something. I wasn't a child anymore. Mom had called me a woman yesterday. I resembled a 13 (well now probably older) year old and that's only 3 years younger than Jake. Sure I was only 4 in actually and Jake looks 25, but I have feeling for him and I know he has them for me to (even if he doesn't know it yet.) I was going to see if this would work, today I'm going to show Jake that I'm not a little girl anymore. I looked in the clothes Aunt Alice had boughten for me and found a nice navy blue sweater. I have to say it made me look even older. I smiled in the mirror at my new found cleavage one more time and started down stairs.

* * *

E.P.O.V

"Honey what is it?" Bella said. She grabbed my hand to try to comfort me. I had my hands balled into fists on my sides and I released one to entwine or fingers together.

"Nothing, just Reneseme…." I stopped myself there. My answer had just walked down the stairs wearing a shirt that was way to revealing for _my _little girl. Everyone in the room gasped in shock when they saw Reneseme's new appearance. I squeezed Bella's hand a little bit tighter. She had expressed her concern about Jacob and Renesme to me yesterday. This was almost as hard for her as it was for me.

"Wow, Nessie you look old enough to be at least 16 now."_ I didn't know after humans bleed they got chests! Who would have known!_ Emmett said and thought. I growled under my breath and gave him a harsh look. He looked at me and mouthed "sorry dude". I didn't need my brother thinking about my baby girls' chest development or her….time of the month. I was worrying about that enough already.

Then I herd footsteps and saw that Jacob had entered the room. When he saw Nessie his mind went to terrible things, not disgusting but not things a father wants to hear, ever! He was not thinking about my daughter like that! I have to stop this. I have to get away from this.

"Jacob, outside now!" I practically growled. He looked at me and realized what this was about. His eyes grew with fear and understanding. He followed me outside and Bella was right behind him.

She let down her shield and asked me in her thought;_ "was he thinking about her…you know being old enough. _I nodded. She threw a dangerous look at Jacob and barred her teeth at him. Looks like I'm going to have help today. From in the house I herd Jasper, Emmett and Rose thinking the same thing. Ok, looks like I'm going to have a lot of help today.

I smiled to myself and then realized something. Reneseme was pleading in her head to me about not hurting Jacob. I could tell she was close to tears. Ok, maybe this wasn't the right thing to do, this was going to be my daughter love of her life one day and if I killed him, it would kill a part of her. I couldn't do that to her, it would be like someone killing Bella.

No, I was just going to have to step a side and try to block his thoughts. Bella spoke in her mind and was telling me the same thing. Are baby was growing up and we just realized there was nothing we could do about it.

"Never mind Jacob, you didn't do anything wrong Im sorry."

Its going to be along forever….

**well there you go, i promise i will update soon.(maybe you guys can inspire me by writing more revies..hmmm that could work)**

**THANKS FOR READING,**

** KAYLIN**


	3. update notice im sorry

**HEY EVERYONE IM POSTING THIS ON ALL MY STORIES... I M SO SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING LATLEY BUT I HAVE BEEN SUPER STRESSED OUT BECAUSE OF SCHOOL AND THAT DOSENT EXACTLY HELP THE CREATIVE MIND. I PROMISE THAT I WILL UPDATE TOMMAROW, I AM SICK SO IM ALL YOURS...LOL. I WILL UPDATE ALL MY STORIES (IM A BIG GIRL NOW,WHEN DAY TURNS TO NIGHT, DEREKS JOURNAL) AND I HAVE GREAT IDEAS FOR SOME NEW ONES. THANK YOU FOR ALL MY REVIEWS AND ALERT EVEN THOUGH THERE ISNT MANY, I KNOW THATS MY FAULT BECASUE I HAVENT DONE MANY CHAPTERS AND I HAVENT UPDATED FOREVER. BUT I HOPE I WILL GET MORE IN THE FUTURE. I KNOW IF I HAVE MORE REVIEWS I WILL DEFENTLY GET MORE OUT THERE...**

**THANK YOU AND ILL HAVE THE STORIES OUT AS EARLY AS POSSIBLE TOMARROW.**

**KAYLIN**


	4. 12 years is to long

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT...(GEEZ THAT SUCKS)**

**HEY PEOPLE HERES THE CHAPTER AS PROMISED... I SUPER SICK SO IF THIS ISNT VERY GOOD... PLEASE DONT KILL ME. I HAVE A FEVER OF 102 AND IM STILL WRITNIG AGAINST MY MOTHERS CONCERN. SEE THATS HOW MUCH I LOVE FANFIC!! ANYWAY HOPE YOU LIKE IT...**

**ENJOY**

* * *

J.P.O.V.

I feel horrible about today. Nessie came down and, hell she looked hot! I completely forgot about Edward and let my fantasies take me over. The man looked like he was going to kill me, and I totally had no objection at that point. I felt disgusted in myself, I mean Nessie's only 4 years old for Christ sakes. Then again she looks way older than that...hmmmm NO THIS IS NOT RIGHT! MIND STOP THINKING THESE THINGS SHE'S 4!!

Anyway I thought Bella and Edward were going to rip my head off, but then they just stopped. Like they understood and didn't care anymore. Well, I do. I'm not going to love her like this until shes has been around for more then 10 years. Even that's not right, me being in love with a ten year old. But I can't deny that I'm in love with her, I have been sense the day I saw her. But I wont do this now, it's not right. I'm going to have to fight this, which means I'm going to have to fight her. And I honestly don't know if I can do that.

* * *

R.P.O.V.

_This has to work, it has to. _I had just gotten out of the shower and was now carefully drying my hair. I was going to see if Jacob was ready. I was going to do my hair, and wear the nice green spring tube top dress Alice had gotten for me today when she went out shopping.

_She probably knew that I was going to want something like this. Aunt Alice always knows. _I smiled at that thought. She must approve of what I am doing then. It fit snugly showing off my new found curves. _Let's see Jake resist this._ I knew that was what he had been doing all day. He didn't look at me when we were talking but I could see him staring occasionally when he thought I couldn't. I got all ready and looked in the mirror again. _Oh, god I'm getting just as conceded as Aunt Rose. _I was going to have to worry about that later though. I took one last look at myself to make sure everything was in place. Then I practically flew down the stairs.

When I got in the living room where everyone was I saw my father flinching and holding the bridge of his nose. I knew this was either from my appearance or from my thoughts from upstairs and what I was planning to do. _Sorry daddy, but you knew this was going to happen sooner or later. _When he nodded I threw him an appreciative smile. My mother and he were defiantly going to have problems with this but, so far they seemed okay. If ok means almost killing Jacob earlier.

I noticed at the corner of my eye that Jake was starring at me from the kitchen. I turned to him and gave my sexiest grin I could manage. He quickly looked down and turned his attention to the food Esme had just cooked him.

"Jake, do you want to take a walk with me over to the river." I fluttered my eyelashes like the girls from the movies. At this my Uncles both erupted in laughter. My Aunts and mother gave them a "if looks could kill" stare and my father hissed. Something strange happened to Jacob, he blushed. In all the years I have been alive I have never seen Jake blush at anything, he was never embarrassed.

"Umm, I'm not sure if that's such a good idea Ness, don't you have homework?"

_OH, MY GOD HE JUST PULLED THE MOST STUPIDIST EXCUSE OUT OF HIS ASS I HAVE EVER HERD! _

"I already did it in class and anyway its Friday I had all weekend to do it." I was already getting annoyed with this hard to get thing he had going for him.

"Ok then, umm sure." He obviously knew what I had cooking.

I turned to the door, when my mother spoke.

"Not to long outside Renesme you still have to sleep you know."

I could see a bitter sweet look on her face. She looked happy for me to be doing this but also there was a hint of sadness in those forever young eyes. I flashed _her_ a crooked grin I had inherited from my father that I knew she loved, and she returned it with her soft tender one.

I went outside to the porch and Jacob soon followed._ This is the most awkward thing ever._ Then I had idea that might lighten the mood.

"Race you to the river."

"You're on."

And with that he morphed into a giant Russet color wolf that I have known forever and ran off.

"Hey, no fare! Your such a cheater." I called after him and then started to run myself.

We have been racing to the river ever sense I could remember. Even at are house in forks we used to do the same thing. It was just me and Jacobs's thing, when I wasn't as fast he would put me on his back and I would ride on him to there. I laughed at how strange it would be to do that now. I was 5 '11 and way taller than my mother and Alice. I was almost taller then Rosie too. But, I didn't need to anymore. I was fast. Not as fast as my father, but I could defiantly out run most of my family.

When I reached the lake, Jacob was already behind a large tree changing into clothes again. I strange sensation rippled through my body. My mind filled with thoughts that I used to think was icky._ Get a hold of yourself! Have some self control._

He returned from the tree and seemed to be more relaxed. Morphing always seems to do that to him. He morphs about everyday to make sure he can stay immortal. So he can be with me. He told me that when he gave me my bracelet for my first Christmas. He said the bracelet means he will always be mine. I defiantly am testing that out tonight.

I meet up with him at the other side of the lake.

"Hey." The nervousness must have come back to him.

'Hey, yourself. So there was something I needed to talk to you about." I bit my lip. This might be a hard conversation to have.

"Yes?"

Then a sudden confidence raged through my body along with the other new found sensation and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Well, you see I don't know how to tell you, so I'm just going to have to show you."

I then lunged on him pressing are lips as tightly together as possible. I slowly traced my tongue around his lips and he returned the favor. I groaned in pleasure and the satisfaction that I won. Then suddenly he pulled a way. _Dammit, dammit, dammit!! _I wanted to keep kissing him, I wanted him. all of him. I pulled my lips into a pout.

"Nessie, stop you know this isn't right."

"I thought it was seeing how you… oh, I don't know imprinted on me!" He didn't respond and looked down at the floor again. Then a horrible thought struck my mind.

"Is, there someone else?"

"No-"he started before I cut him off.

"Is it my mother? I should have known. I herd my Aunts talking about how you had a thing for her when she was human. How dare you still love her! She loves only my father and I love only you! Cant you just be happy for them and be happy to have me!"

Tears ran down my cheeks probably ruining the makeup I had put on earlier but I didn't care. I felt like dying because I knew it was the truth. Jake had loved my mother and had tried to come between her and my father before. I don't think you can just stop loving someone just because they turned a little colder and smelt too sweet for your nose.

Jake lifted my chin up making me look into his eyes. He dried my tears with his thumb and then dried his own face. _I can't believe he's crying._

"Nessie, that's not true. Yes, I did love your mother but not as much as care for you. I'm happy for your parents and I love you. "

_Did he just say he loves me?_ I was filled with a mixture of excitement and rage.

"Then what is it? If you love me then why is it not right for us to be together?"

He looked down at the floor when he answered. Too ashamed to look at me when he spoke.

"Ness, your only 4 years old."

If I were in one of those cheep cartoons I would have steam coming out of my ears.

"So, I look older then four, I'm smarter then a four year old! Why does my age make a difference? We are supposed to be together!"

"That doesn't matter how old you look, you're still too young!"

Tears flooded around me, making it hard to see.

"So, what am I supposed to do? Hide my feelings until I'm actually 16?"

When he nodded I was about to rip his head off right then and there! Why was he doing this to me! He knew I loved him and I knew he loved me! We can't just hide that for 12 years!

"Jacob Black, I am not waiting for you! I hate that you're doing this to me! I hate you!!"

The last word rang out like venom. I ran off, leaving him starring back at me. When I got to the house I ignored the "its ok" from my family, went in my room and locked the door. That didn't matter if someone wanted to talk to me in my family they could break the lock. But I knew they wouldn't. That night I cried more then I ever thought possible. 12 years is to long.

**SO THERE YOU GO! GOOD OR BAD. OK SO I DECIDED THAT IF I GET 10 REVIEWS I WILL POST AGIAN TOMMAROW, IF NOT THEN YOU WONT GET ANY TILL WEDNSDAY AT LEAST!! SO PLEASE REVIEW..**

**"AND SO THE LION FELL IN LOVE WITH THE LAMB"**

**KAYLIN**


	5. jacob say what?

**DISCLAIMER: ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT...THAT WOULD BE COOL BUT NO**

**HEY PEOPLE HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER IN BELLAS P.O.V. ITS SHORT I KNOW BUT IM PUTTING OUT ANOTHER CHAPTER TO DAY SO IT SHOULDNT MATTER...**

**ENJOY**

* * *

B.P.O.V.

This was going to be interesting. Reneseme had called us all into the dining room because she and Jacob had an announcement. Jacob caved in on the "too young" about two years ago and now he and Nessie are happily dating. I still have my motherly instincts pulling me to rip off Jacobs head when he kisses her in my presences, but I can control it for the most part. I am very anxious however about what is so important that they called this meeting. _Oh god, please don't tell me she's pregnant!_

I asked Edward if that was what it was about and he shook his head. I was extremely grateful for that but, I was still worried. Edward looked like he was dying inside and that only made me feel more nervous. (Well as nervous as a vampire can be). I looked around and saw Alice bouncing in her seat. Ok, now I'm really really worried. Reneseme and Jacob stood up in their seats as a signal to have our attentions.

"As you know, Jacob and I are in love and…"Renesme stopped there, too nervous to go on.

"And I proposed to Nessie and she said yes, we are getting married in the fall."

This was it? I already knew this was going to happen sooner or later. So what. They act like their married now anyway, might as well make an honest woman out of Nessie. No there must be more to this. I was confirmed by that when Edward to my hand in a "calm down its going to be alright" way. That did not calm me down.

"What else is there that you're hiding?" I spoke and everyone looked at me with wide eyes.

"Yes, about that mom, before we get married we want to move out."

Ok, this is weird why is Jacob calling me mom. It's a little creepy sense he used to love me and all. EW. Wait a second?! Did he just say what I think he said!!

* * *

**SO DID I DO GOOD?? PLEASE REVIEW! **

**XOXO,**

**KAYLIN**


End file.
